Forfeit
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Naruto's injured during a dance competition. Sasuke quits the competition. Will something come from that decision and a visit to see the blonde? WARNING: SasuNaru pairing
1. Forfeit

Forfeit

By: Itachi Silverwolf

C_rack!__Pain!_Something was definitely wrong. What had happened? Cobalt eyes close as slowly the dancer slides to the ground. The last thing wanted was to stand now. Others watch as the blonde sinks to the ground.

The teen didn't need his career ending. He'd surely starve. Maybe Naruto shouldn't have put all his faith solely in his moves.

He'd end up replaced by a new face soon enough if it was a career ending injury. If he was only going to be out of the competetion or maybe a video his career would hit a snag would hope for only a their career. Especially young dancers like those about.

Everyone watches as the blonde was helped from the floor. Still not putting weight on the sore leg. The next particpant took the spotlight. Though there would probably be an update on Naruto later.

The young dancer wasn't much to notice especially when most were prepared to see another. Not many had as much skill as the blonde did. The raven teen next on the list did.

Music begins; everyone expecting a set of confindent and planned oves. Instead they watch the raven male take a bow and step away. This was the only competetion the Uchiha had ever just quit. Then again with Sasuke cut out of the running the rest had a chance.

There was some excitement among the others in the competetion. The Uchiha disappears to see if the blonde caught his actions. The swearing heard told Sasuke that Naruto had watched.


	2. Next Time

Next Time

By: Itachi Silverwolf

The news was spreading swiftly two dancers at the top were done. One quitting the competition, the other had broke his leg. While the blonde would be stuck recooperating the other would be left explaining his actions. So far the Uchiha had done nothing to answer the press.

For now the blonde was protected by the fact he was asleep. Sasuke still hadn't answered. Several major places had become bored with the competition after the Uchiha's _bow__out_. There were comments from a lawyer over the younger Uchiha quitting. He had plenty right not to participate. And previously exercised that right despite the outrage of some people.

Fugaku looks at his son shaking his head. Instead of replying Sasuke disappears. "I told you that if you were to do _this_ then you had to maintain being the best at it." Sasuke slams the door to the bathroom of the hotel room. Sinking to the floor the raven male's head lowers. Disappointed is what his father was.

A knock on the door snaps Sasuke from his thoughts. "What?" There was no reply back instead the door opens. Sasuke doesn't look even though he knows it's his father. At least that's who he thought he heard when the door opened. He tenses slightly as an arm goes around him. Mostly because he knew his father was all ready angry. Instead of hearing his father his brother speaks.

"Was it worth it?" Sasuke looks at Itachi confused. The older Uchiha simply begins sharing what he learned about Naruto's condition. Sasuke looks away. Itachi tilts his head. "He's asleep right now. Probably because the several nights of the competition and the medication."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and moves slightly shrugging the arm drapped over his shoulder away. "You should've known I only wanted to bother Naruto. Then the stupid blonde ends up injured." A huff and the cross of arms proceeds. Itachi shakes his head slightly. Instead of continuing the conversation he decides to actually watch his brother a moment.

Sasuke's bare feet were wrapped in tape in a few places. The skin under it torn. Even the older Uchiha knew that. One leg slightly swollen close to the knee. Three days of competition. Two evenings of continued training. It was obvious there was suffering. Sasuke rises slowly and steps away. "Don't worry. I have the next one."

There was a slight nod. Though even there was next time the damage was done. Sasuke had been skipped over for a pair of videos. Next time might be too late for their father. Itachi had all ready heard him complain even though an advocate was the only one speaking to the press over what had happened.

There was a look as Sasuke moves back into the room. "You think when the brat wakes people could see him." Itachi shrugs. Sasuke narrows his eyes a moment as if trying to see if Itachi was being truthful. If anyone asks I'm going to bother Naruto.

Itachi sighs moving from where he was. "Then I should get my keys. You're not in the best condition to walk there." Sasuke growls and mutters under his breath despite waiting for his older brother. It was likely that Naruto would be the one to state whether or not they would be allowed to stay.

Sasuke looks at Itachi. "You better hurry up. There's not much time before they aren't going to let me see him." With a huff and mutter the older Uchiha leaves with Sasuke trailing behind, shoes in hand. The shoes end up on his feet as he falls into the car. Itachi looks at him. "You're a mess. I hope you know that." Sasuke shrugs muttering something along the lines of drive along with an insult.


	3. End up Like Me

End up Like Me

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Cobalt eyes open to the sight of a raven male sleeping in a chair. Naruto blinks a few times. Sasuke should've been in first of the crowd not sitting in the chair. The other boy's feet were propped up along another chair. Naruto watches onyx eyes open. "You come to laugh?" There was a shake of the other boy's head. "Then why be here?"

Sasuke looks away briefly. "It's quiet here." Naruto snickers a moment. Cobalt eyes notice torn feet. There was a slight shake of his head. Sasuke looks at Naruto. "You don't think other people suffer?" With those words Sasuke moves the chair to where Naruto can't see his bare feet. His shoes sit along the floor.

Naruto sighs, "you should be dancing in front of them." Sasuke shakes his head. Naruto watches a moment before yawning sleepily. Sasuke half smirks. Naruto shifts in the bed a moment. Exhausted and with a broken leg the choice had been to keep the blonde for the night. Though there's been some concern seeing the blonde's visitor.

"I quit this time." Disbelief crosses Naruto's face. Sasuke shifts slightly in the chair. "You want the truth or the excuse?" Naruto blinks and watches. "The excuse is that I reserve the right to quit despite the opinions of others. The truth none of them could even come close. You're out, why continue? And my feet hurt."

Loud unreserved laughter can be heard. Of all the answers to give Sasuke had chosen the strangest in Naruto's opinion. If none of them could dance then why not slaughter them. Then again the blonde had only entered because he'd heard Sasuke would be there. "Are we always going to rival each other?" Sasuke shrugs; he had never thought about the answer to that question.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't have that answer yet." Sasuke watches as someone enters the room. Naruto mentions the condition of Sasuke's feet to the nurse. Sasuke moves his feet from the chair to into his shoes hoping there will be no questions over them. Instead Sasuke is too late.

The nurse isn't surprised to learn from Naruto Sasuke is also a dancer. The Uchiha hides his feet the moment she's finished. Naruto snickers. "Don't worry she's probably seen way worse than your blistered toes." Sasuke glares at Naruto briefly. The blonde yawns and then grins a moment. Sasuke wasn't happy with the insructions left for him over the look of his feet.

At least she hadn't noticed his leg was slightly swollen. There was a look towards Naruto once the nurse leaves. The blonde held his mouth open full of Jello. Sasuke gives Naruto a look of disgust. The blonde laughs a moment after swallowing the Jello. Sasuke shakes his head. "That stuff is gross." Naruto shakes his head. And then eats another spoon full.

Naruto looks at Sasuke. "I don't think they are going to let you stay the night." Sasuke shrugs. Maybe it could happen. Though the Uchiha highly doubted it. For now the only place he could escape the questions of what he had done was around the blonde. Naruto looks at him. "You should take more than a competition off."

Sasuke looks at Naruto with a huff. "I can't. I'm in enough trouble for quitting this one. My father's hounding me like a wolf hunting sheep." The blonde tilts his head a moment to think about through words. Slowly he realizes what Sasuke was stating. This explained the condition of the Uchiha's feet and the fact his leg looked swollen.

"You know if you keep it up you'll end up like me." Sasuke shrugs. Currently that seemed like a decent option. He could actually sleep and not wake to someone yelling at him to begin practice at five in the morning.


	4. Reanalyzing

Reanalyzng

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto sits eating a Toostie Pop. Obviously the blonde wouldn't be involved in the video. Yet somehow he had been invited to sit in on the making of it. There was a blink as he notices Sasuke. The Uchiha was stretching briefly. Half a smirk a wave told Naruto that it had been Sasuke that invited him.

The blonde tilts his head watching Sasuke. Onyx eyes close a moment during stretching. Naruto hadn't had the early mornings in a couple days. It wasn't as if he had to wake early that now. Naruto watches as Sasuke sems to count steps if the movement of his feet. It was something Naruto had done before. The blonde is a bit surprised to learn the Uchiha actually counted steps.

There was a frown briefly. Naruto sinks a moment. Sasuke shakes his head slightly and moves to step towards Naruto. "I missed a step somewhere." The blonde shrugs. The Uchiha laughs. Cobalt eyes watch Sasuke as the Uchiha ends up in a chair near. "How's your leg feeling?" The blonde just briefl shows Sasuke a prescription bottle and then leans against him. The blonde hears a slight snicker.

"It itches though." Sasuke tilts his head not knowing what to say. Telling the blonde to scratch the casted leg just didn't seem right. Also Sasuke didn't think it was actually possible. Naruto watches Sasuke move slightly vomitting a bit into a trash can. "You okay?"

The Uchiha nods. The music style obviously wasn't exactly popular with the Uchiha, but he could dance to it. It was videos like these that Sasuke hated the most. Naruto shoves an unopened bottle of water to Sasuke. The Uchiha shakes his head refusing it. The blonde insists. Sasuke looks at Naruto with a shrug before opening it and taking a drink. In truth he should've been hurrying along.

Naruto looks at Sasuke upon hearing the other dancer's name called. "They want you." There was a bit of laughter along with a nod. For the moment the blonde could've rival Sasuke. It wasn't possible with a broken leg. Though the Uchiha wasn't rubbing that in Naruto's face for the moment.

Naruto realizes slowly that they are planning to film Sasuke just a few feet away from where the blonde sits. The younger dancer would have to follow the singer's lead with each step.

There was a wave towards Naruto from the singer of the video. A small smile followed from the same person. The blonde doesn't seem to notice. Cobalt eyes focus on Sasuke as the raven male comes back into view after shedding a baggy hooded jacket. A small smile appears noticing the tighter ribbed shirt. The jacket from before ends up tossed at Naruto. The blonde stares at it a moment before placing it around him with his tongue sticking out.

Sasuke shakes his head slightly. Nothing stated over Naruto's actions. For the moment his focus had to be on the task ahead. The routine is followed with ease by the dancers. The singer however misses a step or two causing it to be filmed a second time.

The blonde watches as Sasuke moves to collect his jacket between the filming of the video. The blonde didn't have to take his jackt off so there was no notice of the cool temperature around him. When Naruto hears the mention of the next routine being done with pouring water around he becomes disappointed. There was no way he'd be near to watch it. And why the hell was he so interested in watching Sasuke anyway?

There was no reason for him to care, unless he could notice a weakness in the raven male's moves. As far as Naruto had seen there wasn't one... even with the condition of his feet. And yet it was Naruto that had spoke to a nurse about his torn feet. Why was that? The pair hated each other right? Then again Naruto had asked Sasuke about the possibility of them not being rivals all the time. What the hell had me meant by that? Did he have feelings for the guy?


	5. Confusion

Confusion

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto listens to pieces of a conversation. The singer obviously knew Sasuke well and was not happy with seeing Naruto. When the question of where Sasuke would sleep came up the raven male simply gave a snide remark. Naruto wanted to laugh until the singer mentioned something about an extra bed. The blonde's head tilted greatly when he heard Sasuke reveal that the bed would have to be better than just pulling out a couch for Naruto because of the blonde being injured. At which the singer gave an agnry growl of a reply back.

Sasuke soon snickers and disappears towards Naruto. Raven hair dripping with water the blonde reaches for his crutches to offer up his chair to Sasuke. The raven causes the blonde to chirp with surprise as he's removed pulled against the Uchiha after Sasuke falls into a chair next to Naruto. The blonde can feel a shiver. Naruto shivers a moment to Sasuke's breath along his throat. Wasn't this far off hatred. Or maybe Sasuke just wanted the body warmth. The blonde blinks and goes to rise only to have the Uchiha wrap an arm around him. "Stay."

Cobalt eyes blink. The word surprised Naruto. "You hate me." Sasuke doesn't speak as his pulls the blonde closer stealing the warmth of Naruto's body. Onyx eyes are half closed as Naruto watches the hate filled eyes of the singer he knew little about past career.

"An ex." Naruto blinks upon hearing Sasuke speak. The blonde gasps a bit as he feels Sasuke's forehead against his skin. The Uchiha was really about to place him in the middle of all this. What the hell was he thinking? This chick was bound to murder him. And what the hell was Sasuke doing pestering him anyway? He was a guy not a chick!

Ino narrows her eyes. "If he's yours then kiss him." Her words had Sasuke now. If the Uchiha couldn't **really** kiss the blonde then he was playing a game with her. She hadn't exactly wanted to see Sasuke again anyway. She'd tried everything to get actual feeling out of Sasuke and it had not happened. Sasuke would only tolerate her in public and there had been little affection between them. There was no way he could kiss Naruto.

The challenged placed in front of Sasuke would be too difficult for him to follow through with. Ino just knew it. There was a gasp from Naruto; cobalt eyes closed as the blonde felt the other male's lips against his neck. Slowly a trail was left making its way up his neck to along his jawline. The moment Naruto's lip part to speak the sentence was cut off by Sasuke's lip against his own.

Ino growls lighly figuring the blonde was about to question nothing mor than the place Sasuke has chosen to tease him. After all Naruto was all ready in the other male's lap and lying against the raven male all ready. The female glares at Sasuke only to receive a glare back from the Uchiha. Upon her disappearance Sasuke breaks the kiss.

Cocalt eyes flutter open. A blush spreads across Naruto's cheeks as the blonde faulters with the crutches. Instead of allowing Naruto to slip away Sasuke's arm still holds the blonde to him. There's a whisper heard by the blonde's ear. "Relax and go along with it and you won't be hunting a hotel room tonight." Naruto's eyes go a bit wide. The blonde hadn't brought money with him for a hotel room.

"How long will this last?" The blonde was surprised by his own words. Even more surprised by the other male's chin resting along his shoulder. Onyx eyes close as Naruto feels Sasuke moves closer to his neck. Water dripping from Sasuke's hair causes Naruto to shiver.

"I haven't decided yet." The words cut into Naruto like a knife. Though he didn't understand why. What exactly had he felt the moment Sasuke kissed him? Besides surprise. Why had he flet his heart pound some? And how could the other male kiss him and then say such cold words. What was Sasuke doing? They were rivals not lovers!

_**A/N: Yeah, I finally decided what I was going to do with this, maybe. Should I continue? Or am I finished? I haven't decided yet. Oh well, not that important.**_

_**~ItachiSilverwolf =P**_


	6. Toy with a Heart

Toy with a Heart

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto sits surprised along a large bed. Cobalt eyes blink the moment the singer appears again. Sasuke sits towards the top of the bed stretched out. The blonde yelps a moment as he's pulled across the blankets. Ino gives Sasuke a look with narrow eyes as the Uchiha settles the blonde against him. Naruto lies back not knowing what else to do.

Sasuke's voice is only a whisper. "Relax." Naruto sighs a moment allowing his eyes to close as he feels Sasuke's breath along his neck. Ino sits towards the bottom of the bed staring at the flickering screen of a television. Sasuke tosses the remote in her direction. The gesture makes Ino realize Sasuke isn't interested in the movie playing.

With eyes closed Naruto whispers back. "I'm not a toy." The slightly younger blonde doesn't expect an answer from the cocky Uchiha. "If you like me you can tell me instead of playing games with me." The narrowed glare of onyx eyes made Naruto start to leave where he was leaning though the cast posed a problem; slowing the blonde.

Sasuke's arm goes around Naruto with the raven male in silence. Slender fingers glide along Naruto's jawline and neck briefly. "I don't have to tell you anything. Stop moving all ready." The tone of Sasuke's voice may have been a whisper, but the look in his eyes as he spoke only made Naruto wished he'd moved faster.

While Naruto was spending the night confused and annoyed Sasuke was enjoying toying with his feelings; at least that was the blonde's opinion. If the raven male wasn't then why continue? Naruto glances towards Sasuke in time to hear the Uchiha whisper again. "What's wrong? You have a place to sleep that better than any hotel."

Naruto looks towards the bad a moment and then towards his own lap. First, the blone had become angered by not being able to see the scene with the water. Then, Sasuke kissed him and brought him along. Now, the pair were across a bed together. Cobalt eyes close as Naruto is unable to handle anymore. The whisper he returns to Sasuke in reply sounds begging. "Please stop playing with me. It's not right. It may suit your purpose, but I don't like it."

Sasuke's finger wipes the tears from Naruto's eyes as the blonde turns his face away theUchiha's hand gently turns the blonde's attention back towards him. "Shh. There's no reason for you to get all worked over things." Naruto starts to protest those words. Before his words can attract Ino's attention the Uchiha silence's Naruto by kissing him. This time the blonde hides against Sasuke as the kiss breaks.

Sasuke's voice isn't heard by Ino. Her observations of the pair told her that the blonde could be fearful. "What's wrong with your boyfriend Uchiha, I mean it's not like I'm planning to have you both prepared for dinner or something."

Sasuke shakes his head slightly though mostly ignoring Ino. Naruto tenses a moment at hearing her speak. Though when he notices Sasuke's reaction he decides it's best to ignore her also. "Naruto?" Cobalt eyes lock on Sasuke. The other male doesn't leave the blonde with any clues as to what he's thinking. The embrace Naruto finds himself in only confuses him more. "No more tears, okay?"

Why was Sasuke so concerned with the fact he was upset? Wouldn't it be easier to just to tell him why all of this was being done? It was clear that the blonde didn't like being treated as if he was a toy. Why continue all of this?


	7. Blabbed Confession

Blabbed Confession

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto blinks bored. Even though the video had been left behind Sasuke had brought him through the back door of a club. The blonde protests being on the dance floor with Sasuke. The raven male snickers and then pulls Naruto along to an elevator that used a key. "Um... where are we headed?"

"Up." The word was stated with a snicker. Sasuke places the key back around his neck with a grin. As the elevator moves Naruto leans against the Uchiha. Naruto blinks as the doors open to a plush carpet. "You going to be okay walking with those?" Naruto sighs at the question and moves the crutches. Obviously they were no where near the dance floor; especially since Naruto saw that from windows. The blonde blinks as Sasuke helps himself to whatever he wants. "What? Relax, I get away with this four to five nights a week."

Naruto gives a nervous laugh the moment he hears someone speak. "Uchiha, who's your friend?" Sasuke grins a moment and then runs his nose down the side of Naruto's throat. The blonde shivers and hides a moment. A blush spreads across Naruto's cheeks the moment he hears laughter. "So that's who is he?"

Sasuke places an arm around the blonde's waist. "This is Naruto." There was a nod from many. Naruto sinks against Sasuke a moment only to have the Uchiha decide a nearby couch is comfortable to be a spot for them both. Sasuke half smirks as Naruto pushes himself against his lap. Sasuke's eyes close briefly. "Not so eager. It's still public," is whipered by the Uchiha.

Naruto glances towards Sasuke with a blink. The blonde blushes when everyone else laughs. The music Naruto had heard when they entered the club was not the same as on this floor. There's a point towards a wooden door. "Any funny business needs to go to private Uchiha. You should know that without a reminder."

Sasuke waves a hand. "Shut up Kisame before I watch my brother break your head." There a bit of laughter from behind the one Sasuke called Kisame making the other male jump a bit. Cobalt eyes close some with a lazy wave. Sasuke wraps his coat around Naruto. There's a kiss to the blonde's forehead briefly.

"Sasuke, he looks exhausted." There's a group of excuses between Sasuke and the speak. Naruto's eyes open. Raven hair flows down the back of the other male's shoulders. Sasuke looks at his brother was his tongue poking out briefly. The older of the brothers rolls his eyes.

"I wore him out." Naruto blushes and hides against Sasuke. There's laughter from Kisame only for the other male to be punched in the ribs by Itachi. A snicker comes from Sasuke. "I haven't even asked him yet. And him being tired probably because his weight is supported by crutches right now."

"Don't wait too long. It's not polite." The older Uchiha takes a seat on the other side of the couch. Cobalt eyes open to the sight of the older Uchiha. A vocalist for a popular band. "Welcome to Echoes. Enjoy yourself Naruto." Sasuke watches the blonde curl up closer against him and hide in the coat. "Also I think I might include you in the next video." Naruto points to the cast only to watch half a smirk.

Sasuke narrows his eyes briefly and kisses Naruto as the blonde fumbles to find his voice. Obviously the blonde hadn't expect to be among someone with as serious a career as Itachi. "Naruto, don't worry about the cast. He knows your leg is broken. He's the one that drove me to the hospital." The blonde looks at Sasuke and then to Itachi only to see the faint nod.

"All you would have to do is relax and sit still. And in case you don't know... I'm Itachi Uchiha." The blonde points to Sasuke after looking at Itachi. "Yes, he's my younger brother." The blonde lowers his head and ends up nuzzled against Sasuke's shoulder. The raven male closes his eyes some. Sasuke, if you don't tell him I will." Naruto blinks a moment as Itachi moves from where he's sitting. Naruto goes to move from Sasuke only to once again receive an arm around his waist. Instead of protesting as the blonde had done the first few times Naruto just turns slightly curling up with his side against the Uchiha.

"He's in love with you blondie." The words are stated with Nauto's cobalt eyes closed. The blonde is asleep. A plus that proved he was becoming comfortable with matters. The back of Sasuke's hand runs along tanned skin. A compact disc case hits Kisame in the head causing the blabber-mouth to move away from the pair.

_**A/N: Okay, here's the deal, should Itachi be the one to tell Naruto you should Sasuke finally spill? And without results this one's over here. **_

_**~ItachiSilverwolf**_


	8. On Tape

On Tape

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto glances towards the stage watching the band only briefly. His attention changes as Sasuke leaves where he's sitting. The blonde laughs throwing a chip at the Uchiha. When Sasuke narrows his eyes at Naruto the blonde stick his tongue out. Itachi's attention seemed to move from the crowd to the pair he'd chosen to put on film.

What Itachi hadn't expeced was for the blonde to reach out towards Sasuke pulling him back towards the couch. It didn't take long for the response to an unheard conversation to gain attention. But it was obvious to the band why it had.

After all the blonde was pressed against the cushions during a lip lock. There was a knowing glance from Itachi. The older Uchiha decides to take a break in filming. Mostly because he wasn't sure how far the make out session would go. Given the reputation of the Uchiha family this event was certain to turn into a media frenzy.

There was a look at Itachi. "Cut it out or keep it?" Itachi explains bluntly that Sasuke knew he was on film as much as the blonde. There would be no editing to remove the pair's actions from the video. The rest of the band looks at Itachi slightly confused. After all the kiss captured on film could begin a flood of rumors.

Itachi disappears from their sight before the conversation can continue. "How pissed are you?" Sasuke's voice broke through Itachi's thoughts. The older Uchiha could've narrowed his eyes and stared his younger brother down. Instead there was a shake of his head. The blonde's lips lock with Sasuke's own again.

"I'm not angry. I told you to tell him. To stop leading him on Sasuke. Something told me he would accept it." The broken kiss allows the younger Uchiha to reply back. Though instead of actually speaking to Itachi Sasuke's attention stays on Naruto. A few words come between leaving marks along the blonde's skin.

"You cutting... the video up now? Because... I would rather..." A small bit of laughter causes Sasuke to stop speaking. Cobalt eyes are completely closed. The blonde's hands are pulling Sasuke closer.

"Cutting that out of the video? No. That's not going to happen. Sorry, but the whole world is going to watch that little confession without sound. Along with the kiss. Not my problem, you both knew you were on film." Itachi steps away from the pair expecting Sasuke to go chasing after him protesting.

Instead Sasuke half grins in the direction his older brother disappeared in. His attention goes back to Naruto. "This doesn't mean we won't ever be rivals when being judged on the dance floor." There was laughter as cobalt eyes closed as Naruto's lips once again meet Sasuke's own.

"I quit competitions that include you. I don't want everyone to have to deal with seeing us especially since you're..." Naruto's words are cut off by another kiss. There's a bit of cheering heard from some females.

"Naruto, I'm not ashamed of this. Even if you choose not to compete against me you'd end up at the competition. Who else am I supposed to be spending time with." There's a look of surprise from the blonde only to have Sasuke close his eyes as Naruto hides against him. "I do realize keeping that up is going to get you more than us making out on camera, right?" There's a bit of laughter as the blonde ends up leaving even less space between the pair.


	9. At Play

At Play

By: Itachi Silverwolf

The grin across Naruto's face becomes wider as he watches the dance floor of the club. The blonde was in no condition to be out on the floor with everyone, but he was enjoying to sight in front of him. Down toward the floor went the Uchiha's body before making it's way back up with the same feline like movements on rhythm.

"You enjoying that?" There was a bit of laughter as Naruto nods and then looks away. The older of the siblings was standing near where Naruto sits. "Would you have accepted things even without Sasuke telling you?" Naruto looks towards Itachi unsure of how to answer. The blonde appears more innocent and delicate than Sasuke as he ponders his own response.

"He really wants me?" Itachi hears the question and half smirks. The older Uchiha would've thought the kissing on camera proved that the blonde was wanted by Sasuke. Instead of giving a response Itachi has someone get Sasuke's attention.

The younger Uchiha looks towards his brother and Naruto a moment before walking towards the pair. Cobalt eyes blink as Sasuke pulls Naruto from the couch with have a smirk. The raven male doesn't say anything as he stands behind the blonde. An arm goes up around the Uchiha's neck as Sasuke supports Naruto slightly while slightly swaying back and forth. Cobalt eyes close to the kiss along the side of the neck.

"Sasuke?" The blonde hears a small noise as a reply. "You love me, right?" Naruto shivers nervously as he asks the question. Expecting Sasuke to share his temper Naruto ducks a bit. Instead the raven male behind him brings Naruto closer.

"Naruto, I do love you. Why ask?" A shaky uncertain reply is given causing Sasuke to nuzzle against the blonde a bit. How couls Naruto think everything was a game? Then again Sasuke had only recently told Naruto he cared and that was after pulling the blonde about for his own gain.

For now Sasuke didn't want to worry about a fight. He did have to find a way to replace Naruto's fears with certainity. If he couldn't do that then there was no point in stating he loved the blonde. It also meant he hadn't quite convinced the blonde about his feelings. Slightly disapointed Sasuke made the resolution to prove he actually cared to _**his**_ blonde.

Naruto looks at Sasuke a moment. "You're disapointed." The raven male shakes his head slightly. The blonde watches and the mewls as he feels the other male's breath along his skin. There was a bit a snicker from Sasuke as Naruto licks his nose. Though the Uchiha didn't really like it he wasn't about to upset Naruto.

For now allowing naruto to get away with a disgusting deed he found amusing wouldn't harm. "Naruto, I'm not disappointed with you." As the blonde tries to lick the Uchiha's nose a second time Sasuke kisses Naruto. A blush spreads across the blonde's cheeks.

Naruto hides against Sasuke as the raven male hears laughter. There's a small kick to Itachi's shin in silence. The older Uchiha shakes his head a moment. "You both are too much for me to want to watch all day." Sasuke narrows his eyes towards Itachi only to get jabbed in the forehead by Itachi's fingers.

As Sasuke rubs his forehead Naruto growls a bit. Itachi looks at Naruto with a small smirk. There was a comment from Sasuke telling the older of the siblings to leave Naruto alone. "So he can lick you again?" Sasuke gives Itachi a look as if stating he wasn't amused ove the comment. Itachi smirks. "And yet you allow him to do just that."

Sasuke looks at his brother. "What I allow Naruto to do is my business. Though if he licks me again I'm about to lick him." The blonde grins a bit and then licks the Uchiha along his neck. Sasuke gives a small noise of surprise before moving behind Naruto. The blonde starts to laughing thinking the comment in null until Sasuke licks the back of Naruto's neck. The mewl from the blonde only makes the Uchiha laugh.

_**A/N: Well it's been a while. But then again... I'm kind of losing interest in this one. **_


End file.
